The Last & The New Game
by Break.Silence
Summary: Su jugada ya estaba por completarse. Ella era sólo un peón más. El objetivo de todo juego de ajedrez es llegar hasta el rey y no iba a parar hasta lograrlo.


**Fandom : **Sherlock [BBC]

 **Pairing** : Sherlock - John

 **Raiting** : K+

 **Género** : One-Shot / General

 **Advertencia** : NO ES SLASH, lo siento, no me salen jajaja. Pronto los lograré. Puede resultar algo confuso. Reeditado.

 **Notas** : ¡He vuelto a escribir! O más bien, a editar trabajos viejos que quedaron en el tintero xDD. ¿Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **The Last & The New Game**

 **No.** Aquella palabra la tenía grabada a fuego en su mente cada vez que se le ocurría pensar en ella. _Sólo en ella_. Los otros " _no"_ que decía no llevaban el mismo peso que aquel; se limitaban a contradecir alguna idea o negarla completamente. Eran esos _"no"_ que le decía a John cuando le ofrecía café en vez de té, o el _"no"_ rotundo y sin delicadeza que le daba a Anderson cada vez que proponía una hipótesis de algún caso.

Lamentablemente, aquel **NO** , enorme y escrito en mayúsculas dentro de su cabeza, era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra palabra. Creaba una especie de pared mental entre su razonamiento y ella. Si, _ella_. Tardó meses en admitir que su caso estaba perdido; que _ambos_ habían perdido el juego.

No quería demostrar que él había sido el único y gran perdedor de todo esto. _No_. Sherlock Holmes no pierde nada. Ni a _nadie_.

Pero el sólo hecho de ver ese pequeño y trivial aparato dentro de su cajón le perturbaba. La idea de poder tener aún contacto con _La Mujer_ le revolvía las entrañas. Parte de su razonamiento lógico le decía que ya era hora de deshacerse de él, cueste lo que cueste. Pero la otra parte, aquella que aún no logra ver (o que esa gigante y ancha pared mental le oculta) le formula _otra salida._ Salida que a toda costa ha tratado de evitar.

El objeto recorría sus manos una y otra vez. Lo apretaba, lo tiraba contra la pared para luego recogerlo y cuidarlo como un preciado tesoro. De ahí lo dejaba en su lugar, en el cajón. Se había vuelto rutinario. Lo mantenía apagado la mayoría de las veces, no por evitar leer los supuestos nuevos mensajes de ella, sino para recaudar la batería del mismo móvil. Sherlock ya estaba por enloquecer. Debía de distraerse. Algo tenía que suceder en ese instante para poder llevarlo a tierra y volver a ser el Detective Consultor de Londres. Algo, _alguien._

\- Sherlock... Hace media hora que estás jugando con ese celular, ¿puedes dejarlo? - consultó su compañero, harto ya de ver al inquieto Holmes moverse de un lado a otro.

El verbo jugar no era el apropiado. John no comprendía lo difícil que era para Sherlock _dejar de jugar_. El detective depositó el ya mencionado aparato en la mesa de centro y se sentó en el sillón, reuniendo fuerzas mentales para no volver a caer. Y sin percatarse, el móvil había desaparecido por un segundo y aterrizado en las manos del doctor.

\- He tratado una y mil veces de evitar este tema, Sherlock. - le dijo John, mientras intentaba prender el móvil. Por dentro, Sherlock sentía que iba a explotar si continuaba manejando aquel objeto tan bruscamente. Vamos, Sherlock, _déjalo de una vez_ \- Ya no sé cómo ayudarte. Lo de los sentimientos no es lo mío, pero creo que soy un _poco_ más humano que tú. Podría... Explicarte algunas cosas.

Sherlock no sabía si reír o mantenerse serio ¿Ayuda? ¿Él? ¡Já! ¿Qué necesita qué, perdón? ¿Una explicación dijo? Que mal... Muy mal.

\- No necesito ninguna explicación de nada, gracias- - soltó fríamente, ahora apartando la mirada del doctor. El rubio suspiró y miró al suelo, aún con el celular entre manos. - Tanto tiempo siendo compañeros, John... Nunca pensé que-

\- ¿Que creyera que en verdad tienes sentimientos y emociones? - y el de rizos cayó en cuenta de su error. Ahora empezaba a comprender aquella muralla pintada con una enorm que limitaba su pensar - Los evitas. Los ocultas. Pero igual siguen allí. Permanecen allí, rondando entre esos recónditos lugares dentro de tu mente, Sherlock. Ellos te hacen pensar, crear, deducir. _Querer_. - inevitable fue sentir una sacudida en su interior. Como una alerta que hace tiempo no sentía. Que no comprendía. - Y no hay nada de malo en ello, _amigo._

Dos golpes de una. ¿Qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Amigo? ¿Es en serio? Qué buena broma, John. Muy buena. No sabía si reír o qué. Sólo mantuvo silencio, esperando a que el ex-soldado continuase con su banal discurso.

\- ¿Y sabes qué? - volvió a preguntar el doctor - Nunca te había visto tan perdido ante una sonrisa. - Sherlock lo miró; miró esos cansados y azules ojos una vez más, queriendo descifrar el verdadero mensaje de sus aventuradas palabras. Pero nada, _nada_. Todo estaba allí, enfrente de él. Todo dicho. Todo dispuesto. Era su turno para mover las piezas. **Y no sabía qué hacer.**

John dejó su cómoda estancia en el sofá y se levantó. Sherlock mantuvo su postura. Volvió a hablar.

\- Deberías dejar a esa _aburrida_ persona en paz. Ya hizo su jugada. Sabemos cómo la terminó. - y le sonrió de la forma más sincera posible - Ahora nos conviene poner en marcha la investigación de Moriarty. Recuerda que él inició todo esto. Y lo debes terminar. _Debemos_ terminarlo.

"Deber" era la nueva palabra que resonaba en su cabeza, tan correcta, tan propia de su hermano. ¿Cuál deber? ¿Deber hacia quién? ¿Hacia Inglaterra, el mundo? ¿Hacia él mismo? Pero no era un deber propio, sino que compartido, como lo había dicho el doctor. Sin querer aceptarlo, John tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras. Debía dejar atrás esta parte del juego para poder avanzar hacia el otro nivel, hacia lo que verdaderamente importa. Y más importante aún, avanzar junto a su fiel compañero de investigación y de aventuras, _su_ gran John Watson.

Un olor a quemado sale de la habitación. John, alarmado, vuelve su mirada hacia su compañero de departamento, y observa cómo un par de chispas salen del teléfono celular del detective. Sherlock estaba destruyendo el diminuto chip que contenía toda su información telefónica. Estaba destruyendo todo contacto con _ella_. Había superado ese nivel.

Y John se sintió aliviado. Aliviado de que parte del juego estaba finalizado, pero que al mismo tiempo, recién comenzaba.


End file.
